


Spring In To Action

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [64]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Konoha Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Hashirama discovers something unexpected in a manner even more unexpected.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 27
Kudos: 327





	Spring In To Action

Hashirama leaned backwards against the heated stone behind him, releasing a gusty sigh up in to the steam as hot bathwater splashed with the sudden movement. A good soak at the end of a long day was just the ticket. He could practically feel the stress of all the paperwork his elders insisted that he do just melting away along with any worries about not completing any of it on time. It would all get done. His high strung little brother and even his wife might worry about having it all completed in a certain timeframe but Hashirama liked to think that things would always happen when they were supposed to and not a moment before.

Rustling from the trees around his private hot spring had him cracking open one eye but he closed it again with little care. That was probably only Tobirama. His brother enjoyed a good soak perhaps more than Hashirama did and although he usually preferred to do so in private it was possible that he simple hadn’t bothered sensing ahead of himself to check whether or not anyone had beaten him to the water.

Just as Hashirama drew in a deep breath to let out another sigh of satisfaction the rustling came again, this time accompanied with what he would swear sounded like a low moan. That certainly caught his attention. Nothing out here should be moaning. Not even himself. He’d already heard enough lectures about using public facilities for private time and he wasn’t looking to listen to all that yelling again. Curious, Hashirama lifted his head and craned his neck to try and get a peek at whatever was rustling around in the brush screening him from view.

He got his answer a moment later when a very naked Tobirama and a just as equally naked Madara came fumbling from around a tree, locked at the lips with all four hands groping in some interesting places. Madara who was supposedly an enemy of their clan and shouldn’t even know where their compound was hidden let alone be stumbling around naked inside of it.

“EHH!?” Words escaped him, leaving him with only a formless sound of surprise that startled the other two in turn.

At just the wrong time, as it turned out. With twin squawks of fright they both tried to face him too quickly and ended up tripping on the rocks edging the spring. With their weight already in motion the two of them came tumbling down in a mess of limbs to crash against the water, sending waves of it spraying up in to the air that came right back down on Hashirama's head.

Their faces were red when they surfaced again and Madara was swearing furiously but it was hard to tell whether either of those things were from the surprise or the shock of the sudden increase in temperature. Hashirama watched as one man desperately clawed hair out of his eyes and the other very carefully lowered himself in the water until certain parts of his anatomy were less visible, though that wasn’t for lack of trying on their part considering the, ah, state he was in. Hashirama blanched and looked up at the sky.

“Was that…I...what the hell are you two doing? How did this–? I don’t–?”

“It’s none of your business!” Madara screeched and Hashirama pouted up at the sunset.

“You were getting fresh with my baby brother! I think that’s very much my business!”

He heard something that sounded like skin meeting skin with a wet slap, probably Tobirama smacking a hand over his own face, then a voice quiet with mortification followed. “It really isn’t. My apologies for such a rude entrance. I should have checked ahead to see if you were here but I was…distracted.”

“Naked! You were naked! With Madara!”

“Yes, one does tend to get naked to have a bath, Anija.” Tobirama even managed to sound perfectly logical.

Keeping his eyes upwards to afford them both a bit of privacy to get their bodies under control, Hashirama mulled over this new development. He hadn’t realized that either of them had ever met the other outside of the dramatic clashes between their clans. To see Madara here in his own home was startling enough but to see Tobirama doing anything other than trying to kill the man was equally if not more so. Being naked together would have been enough to shock his socks right off if he’d been wearing any. For a moment he wondered how they had secreted in the head of an ‘enemy’ clan without any of the posted guards noticing but he supposed that if anyone could do it Tobirama could.

When he finally dared to look down both Tobirama and Madara were standing a little more easily, if still quite defensively. They were also holding hands. Both of them rolled their eyes when Hashirama's bottom lip immediately began to wobble.

“Oh! Oh look at you! I’m so _happy_ for you!” He rushed forward to give them hugs and found himself quite suddenly alone in his spring once again as both men practically leapt out of the water, screaming at him for trying to initiate hugs while all of them were still naked. The sound of their voices echoed off the trees as the two of them took off in search of wherever they had left their clothing.

Hashirama watched them go with lingering shock keeping him still. Eventually he sat down and leaned his head back over the hot rocks, smiling to himself, already forming plans. Truly an unexpected turn of events but nothing that he couldn’t roll with. Two of his precious people clearly made each other happy even more so than he’d always known they could and he knew just how to make them even happier. Peace would be so much easier to obtain once the rest of their clans knew that it was already happening just under all their noses. With wedding bells already dancing in his mind, Hashirama closed his eyes to enjoy the last of his much-needed bath.


End file.
